Demon of the Hi no Kuni
by Linear Kitsune
Summary: ABANDONED!Alternate Universe. Challenge by Dracohalo117. What is the kyuubi had never been sealed within Naruto? What happened the night of October 10th that changed everything. Re-written and re-loaded and I hope this version is better.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Demon of the Hi no Kuni

**Rating:** T to be safe

**Pairings:** minor OCxOC but beyond that I don't see any.

**Summary:** AU. It was 12 years ago that the demon Kyuubi attacked the village. It was believed that the demon was sealed into a child. What if the demon was not sealed into Naruto? Just what happened that night on October 10th?

**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to their original creator. Not to me! I only own the original characters that will be in this story.

**Author's comment:** Challenge was originally from **Dracohalo117**. Well after taking down the story I have started it over again. Hopefully I have cleared up any plot holes that were in it. Enjoy!

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_It was twelve years ago that the great demon Kyuubi was released from its former host. Twelve years since the death of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and Kushina Uzumaki. Eight years since their son Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze vanished into the night after a traumatizing fourth birthday where he spent an entire month in a hospital. Eight years since a select few learned the demon Kyuubi was not sealed into Naruto. Just what happened?_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Hours ago the village was attacked by the great tailed demon, Kyūbi no Yōko. Hours ago the village still had the Yondaime Hokage. Hours ago the village was quiet and peaceful. Hours ago the Kyūbi had still been sealed within its former host. But now that the hours had passed the village was coping with the loss of their war hero, the damage done to the village by Kyūbi, and the loss of many talented shinobi who gave their lives to protect the village. Konohagakure was in a sad state.

A child had been found after the battle crying in the arms of the Yondaime. A scroll was also found with the child written by the dead Hokage. It told of the child's name, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, how the demon was defeated, by using the Shiki Fūjin, and the Hokage's last wishes. Naruto had been found by a group of Anbu, Dog, Cat, Raven, and Dragon were the members of the group, brought him and the scroll to the Sandaime Hokage. Hiruzen Sarutobi decided to tell the village about the method the Yondaime used to defeat the demon.

The villagers responded to the news with violence and anger. They demanded that the child, Uzumaki Naruto, should die, as it would take the demon with it. Many of the shinobi agreed with them as well and several attempts were made on the child's life. Something was done; something had to be done. A meeting between the Sandaime and the council was arranged. It was decided that Uzumaki Naruto would disappear from public view. He would be sent to an orphanage with a different name and as added precaution a basic Genjutsu was applied to Naruto.

Naruto was sent to the Broken Heart's Orphanage on November 10th under the name Kai Sato. His fake death was announced to the public the day before. The villagers celebrated on that day, the day they believed the demon to finally be rid of them. All was well again in the village.

So it was nearly four years before troubling news came from the orphanage. It was the night of October 10th, Naruto's fourth birthday. He was in the hospital in critical condition. Not just Naruto but many of the children that lived in the orphanage were in the hospital. Information had leaked from some of the Anbu that the demon child Naruto still lived and that he was living amongst the children of the village. Groups of civilians and a few resentful shinobi tracked down Naruto from the orphanage he was living in. The civilians did many things to the boy and those that had lived beside him for years.

Some of the children were left with physical scars, some mental illnesses, and others died several hours after the event took place. Those that were responsible for it were punished severely by the Sandaime and the council. Weeks passed and many of the children were moved into better facilities to care for them; those that were not were adopted by villagers and shinobi. Even Naruto was to be adopted after he was released from the hospital. The former Anbu Dog, one of those that found Naruto four years ago, was to become his new guardian.

Naruto had been left in a coma after the night of his fourth birthday. During that time the medical staff had checked in on him every few hours. They started to notice small things about him that seemed off. They began running a series of test to see what was wrong with the child. The results would take a while to process and during that time the child slept.

It was a month after October 10th that the results were ready. The Hokage was one of the first to be informed of the results. The demon had not been sealed within the child. In fact there was nothing the suggested that the demon had ever been sealed within Naruto. The Sandaime called for the village to assemble and he would address them and inform them of the news.

The village took the news hard. The child Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto was not the host to the demon. He was a normal child, well as normal as a child of Minato and Kushina could be. The villagers and shinobi alike felt guilty and a great number of them rushed to the hospital to try and find the boy.

Upon arriving in his hospital room they were greeted with an empty room. Naruto had vanished. Had he been kidnapped or did he run away? He was only four he wouldn't survive long on his own. Large search parties were organized to try and find me. No matter how hard they searched not a trace of Naruto could be found. After a year the search for him was called off. No child could survive for that long in the forest, alone.

The village continued on with life but it was still a mystery to all the inhabitants. Just what had happened the night of October 10th? What had happened to Naruto?

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Author's comment:**

There is the prologue. It is vague for a reason as it is supposed to give an overview of what has happened, generally, within the last few years. More details will be given in the next chapter. Meaning that I may present some of this in flashbacks depending on what character is remembering it.

I'll give this part away, but those who and previous read the story will know:

The names of the Anbu (Dog- Kakashi Hatake, Cat-Hana Jouda, Raven- Takeshi Oono, Dragon- Itsuki Yamanaka) Besides Kakashi the other three are OC's. Cat and Raven will play a bigger part and the four are no longer Anbu. Cat and Raven are married. Cat is a medical ninja.

So for now that's all there is. Don't expect the next chapter until late December. I have finals to do and college ends in two weeks. So bye.


	2. Author Comment

**Okay so I know you guys don't want to hear this but for now I am abandoning this story. I don't have a lot of patience and free time anymore so I'll only be writing and publishing one-shots or finished stories on my new account. So... these stories will not be updated. Sorry everyone.**

**~Linear Kitsune (aka Rinia Tokko)**


End file.
